


all the places you find love

by momotastic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Happy Ending, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur did what he had to do to make sure that Merlin Emrys would have a normal life with appropriate relationships. That doesn't mean he doesn't wish things could have worked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Detochkina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detochkina/gifts).



> This is a gift for Detochkina, as part of the Secret Santa exchange 2015. Thank you, my darling Lindsey, for organising the whole thing! 
> 
> Detochkina's prompt was:
> 
> Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Anything Teen audience and above, prefer NSFW  
> Student/Teacher; power bottom!Merlin; pushy horny Merlin who knows what he wants; smitten, older Arthur; modern AU.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the result! I couldn't help but add a bit of angst (because I'm German and apparently that's what we do XD)
> 
> I'd also like to point out that the age of consent in the UK is 16. However, that does not apply in situations where one person holds power over the other (like a teacher and their student ...). So, while, technically, Merlin is old enough to consent to a sexual relationship in this fic, it is still inappropriate and illegal for Arthur to have any sort of sexual intimacy with him while he's still Merlin's teacher.  
> If this squicks you for any reason, please proceed with caution (or not at all). 
> 
> And now, last but not least, a shoutout to my fantastic beta, poisonyourbreath, who took the time to read through the fic and help me improve it despite not being in the fandom, not liking the trope, and generally not having any time at all :) You're a star and I love you! Any remaining awkwardness and mistakes are my own and have been made after poisonyourbreath corrected the rest.

Arthur doesn’t know what he’s doing here. He shouldn’t even have come. It’s a bad idea. What made him think that this is a good plan?

It isn’t. It really, really isn’t.

There’s nothing he could do to make things right, anyway. Right?

He’d ended it. Brutally. Entirely. It’s been _years_. There’s no chance.

Or, is there?

He leans against the wall of a building, watching the windows of a house down the street. One of them belongs to the person Arthur wants to see and at the same time doesn’t want to see. Doesn’t want to know that he’s happy, moved on.

_Like he should_ , Arthur reminds himself. _That was the whole point of ending it._

He pulls the hood of his jumper deeper and scowls at the building, willing it to give him the answers he wants.

All that happens is that it starts to snow, and Arthur thinks back to a day a long time ago.

~*~

“Class dismissed,” Arthur calls as the bell rings. All of his students jump up and quickly stuff their books into their bags before dashing out of the room. It was the last lesson on the last day of school before Christmas holidays and Arthur can’t begrudge them for their eagerness to get out of school.

Except for one pupil, who likes to dawdle.

“Come on, Merlin. Don’t you want to get out of here too?” Arthur teases. Merlin is a bright kid. He took to history right away. He’s got a good head for dates, and he easily connects the dots of points in time that lead to one another. It’s fun for Arthur to teach students like him, and even though he’s not supposed to have favourites, Merlin’s definitely on the top of the list.

“Nah, I’m fine,” Merlin says, and slowly saunters up to the front of the room to stand in front of Arthur’s desk. “Actually, I was wondering, would you go for a coffee with me? I’d like to go over my history project so I can work on it over the holidays.”

Arthur grins. “Just can’t get enough of it, can you?” he teases.

Merlin smiles a slow, cheeky smile. “No, sir, never.”

Arthur chuckles. “Alright. Let me grab my things. Meet me in the parking lot. I’ll give you a lift into the city and then we’ll talk about your project.”

He heads to the teacher’s lounge to grab his coat. Merlin’s waiting by Arthur’s car when he arrives, and he quickly unlocks the doors and lets him in.

Arthur asks about Merlin’s Christmas plans and Merlin tells a story about his mum and stockings and a tree and how it all almost went up in flames two years ago. Arthur laughs in all the right places. Merlin’s sweet, and kind, but also cheeky and funny. Arthur thinks that he’ll make someone really happy someday, and he squashes any thoughts of wanting to be that someone.

They find a coffee shop and Merlin orders a mocha latté, which he shouldn’t drink, considering that he’s only seventeen and supposed to still be growing. (The truth is he’s already almost as tall as Arthur, so maybe impeding his growth a little won’t be a bad thing.)

Arthur gets tea, because he’s a proper Brit and knows which types of hot beverages are appropriate. Merlin teases him about it but Arthur just shrugs and sips his tea.

The snow begins falling thickly outside the shop while they go over Merlin’s notes and plan his project. It’s a big endeavour at the end of which Merlin will have to give a presentation in front of the entire sixth form. He isn’t giving Arthur all the details but video cameras were mentioned so Arthur’s eager to find out what the boy has up his sleeve.

By the time Merlin seems satisfied with the outcome of their impromptu study session, the snow has built up more than they realised. Arthur grimaces and says, “I better drive you home before it gets any worse.”

Merlin looks worried as well. “I’m not sure you’ll make it. I live pretty far out and the roads aren’t so great even on a good day.”

Arthur sighs. “Is there anyone in the city with whom you can stay tonight? A friend or a family member?”

“No.” Merlin shakes his head.  “My uncle Gaius lives next to Mum and me, and all my friends are back in Ealdor, too.” He shrugs. “I’ll hole up here until they close, then move over to the McDonald’s across the street. They stay open all night.”

Arthur looks horrified. “You’ll do no such thing.” He runs a hand through his hair, then nods to himself after he’s made his decision. “Get your things, you’re coming home with me.”

Merlin’s eyes widen and he breaks into a grin. “Really? You don’t mind?”

“Of course not. I can’t let you stay out here all night. You can sleep on my couch, it’s perfectly comfortable. In fact, I avoid sitting on it when I need to concentrate because I have a tendency to fall asleep whenever I’m on it for too long.”

Merlin laughs. “Sounds great. Thanks, Mr P.”

Arthur smiles. “It’s no trouble. We should get going though before we can’t get out of here at all. We’ll have to walk, but I don’t live too far away.”

He gets into his coat and waits until Merlin’s bundled up properly as well.

When they get outside, it’s half a blizzard already and Arthur sets a quick pace towards his place.

Nevertheless, when they get there both their trouser legs are wet and cold, as are their coats, hats and gloves. They shed their jackets and shoes in the hall, then Arthur dashes to the bedroom to get out of his trousers and into comfortable tracksuit bottoms. He picks up another pair for Merlin, as well as a pair of thick, woollen socks and a jumper. Merlin looked half frozen when they got in and the last thing Arthur needs is one of his pupils catching pneumonia while in his care.

He goes back to the hall to fetch Merlin and lead him to the bathroom. “You should probably take a hot shower to help you warm up. Your lips are already turning blue.” He hands him the pile of clothes. “I’ll make tea and see what I can find in the way of dinner.” He smiles at him and Merlin attempts a smile in return, but his teeth are chattering too much.

Arthur waits until the bathroom door is closed before heading into the living room and starting a fire. He has never been so glad to have a flat with a proper fire place than he is today.

While the fire grows, Arthur heads back to the hall to pick up their wet clothes. He hangs them carefully from the mantelpiece, making sure nothing can catch fire or singe by accident.

Then he finally heads to the kitchen to make the tea. As he passes the bathroom door, he hears the shower running and nods to himself approvingly. Merlin is a sensible young man, and there really was no other option. Arthur couldn’t have left him to his own devices. He would’ve done the same for any student.

Except. Well. Merlin really was special. Arthur had been fascinated with him since the first day. Merlin was a transfer student on a scholarship, and didn’t get into Camelot until he was sixteen. Arthur has known almost all his other students since they were little primary-schoolers; it was hard to see them as adolescents, let alone adults now.

But Merlin arrived as a gangly, clumsy teenager a year ago, who was, and is, not at all aware of how charming he is, or how adorable he looks. Arthur found him fetching from day one.

Not that he’ll ever give into these feelings. Merlin is his student, and that’s the end of it.

But it still felt like they had some sort of connection. A connection that Arthur tried his hardest to ignore. It isn’t easy though when Merlin shows so much passion for Arthur’s subject, and is always polite, but also incredibly challenging at times. Merlin asks intelligent questions in class, and he’s universally liked. He helps students with their school work when necessary, and always has a kind word for everyone. Camelot Public School is all the richer for having Merlin there, Arthur finds.

He sighs, and leans his head against a cupboard. He needs to stop thinking about this, especially now that Merlin’s in his bathroom. Naked. Showering.

Fuck.

Arthur takes a deep breath, then turns around and almost drops the kettle.

“Bloody hell, Merlin!” he exclaims. “You scared me half to death.”

Merlin rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry, Mr P.”

Arthur sighs and puts the kettle down. “It’s alright. Tea will be ready soon.”

Merlin nods. He’s dressed in Arthur clothes (and if that isn’t one of his fantasies come to life right there) and of course they’re too wide on him.

“I’ve hung up our clothes to dry. We can probably put your uniform in the dryer, or just hang it up as well. It’ll have dried off by tomorrow.”

Merlin nods again. He goes back to get his clothes from the bathroom, and rearranges their coats near the fire, presumably to make room for the rest of his clothes.

Arthur makes tea now, and warms up leftover Chinese food before placing everything on a tray and carrying it back to the living room. Merlin has made himself comfortable on the couch and he’s grinning happily.

“You were right, this couch is super comfy.”

Arthur smiles. “Told you.”

He gestures for Merlin to take a cup and help himself to the food. “Sorry, but this is all I had in that didn’t need preparing. I didn’t really feel like cooking.”

Merlin just shrugs. “’s fine.”

They drink their tea and eat their respective portions of fried noodles and chicken. It feels only a little bit awkward, and then Arthur takes the dishes back to the kitchen and returns with fresh mugs of tea.

“I had planned on marking homework tonight to get it out of the way,” he says as he sips his tea.

“Don’t let me stop you. I can just read or study or do my own homework.”

Arthur raises a brow. “Aren’t you supposed to leave that until the last day of holidays?”

Merlin grins. “Yeah, but I’m not like the others. I want everything done so I can stop worrying about it. Besides, I like learning.”

Arthur laughs. “Fine. Knock yourself out.”

He gets up to get his briefcase and Merlin’s bag, and then they work in companionable silence for a while.

Merlin’s finished way before Arthur though, so Arthur suggests, “I know it’s not exactly a glamorous task, but would you like to go over the homework of the first and second form? Just mark down anything you see with a pencil.”

Merlin nods eagerly. “Yeah, of course.” He takes the essays from Arthur. “Wow, thanks,” Merlin says, sounding genuinely awed.

Arthur snorts. “Don’t thank me just yet. Wait until you’ve read some of their answers.”

He grins and goes back to marking the fourth formers. Every once in a while he could hear Merlin mutter under his breath about how ridiculous some of the answers are, and he can’t help but grin.

It takes them another hour before they’re done. Arthur puts everything into neat piles and carries it into his office.

“Thank you for your help,” he says as he returns. “More tea?”

Merlin shakes his head. “Nah, I’ve had enough. And you’re welcome. It was fun, actually.” He beams at Arthur, and Christ, that smile was as blinding as ever. Bright, and open and just so fucking genuine. Like Merlin didn’t even know how not to smile like someone had just made him the happiest person in the world. Fuck it all, but Arthur wanted to make him smile like that more often.

He must’ve been quiet for too long because Merlin’s smile fell and he cocked his head. “Everything alright, Mr P?”

Arthur nods quickly. “Yes, yes. Of course. Sorry, just thinking.”

He goes back to the kitchen to make more tea for himself. He needs it desperately.

“Mr P?” Merlin calls, and a moment later enters the kitchen. “Arthur? Did I do something wrong?”

Arthur swallows and turns around. “You shouldn’t call me that,” he says, not actually protesting.

“I know,” Merlin offers. “Sorry. Just … That’s what I call you in my head.”

Arthur turns to face him. “You shouldn’t,” he says again.

Merlin shrugs. “Can’t really help it.” He’s looking straight at Arthur. It unnerves him.

“Merlin,” he begins, then stops. He should tell him that it’s just a crush. A phase. That Merlin’s much too young for him, that there’ll never be anything like that between them.

What he says instead is: “What do you want from me?”

And Merlin finds his bravery, the kind that makes him speak up in class and point out mistakes in Arthur’s lesson, or that makes him stand up to five boys who’re all at least twice his size, just to defend a pupil from third form who got bullied.

He steps closer, eyes trained on Arthur, and God help him, Arthur can’t look away.

“Just you,” Merlin says when he’s finally standing so close that they’re almost touching. He raises a hand and cups Arthur’s cheek. Arthur inhales sharply but doesn’t pull away. He knows he should, but Merlin pins him in place easily with just a look.

“You know we can’t,” Arthur argues weakly.

“I know we’re not allowed,” Merlin replies. “But that’s not actually the same.”

He leans in closer and then Arthur’s lost because Merlin’s kissing him. There’s nothing clumsy or shy about it. Merlin kisses like he knows what he wants and isn’t afraid to take it. And Arthur kisses back after only a moment of frozen shock. He wraps his arms around Merlin and kisses him deeply. Now it’s Merlin’s turn to gasp, and that’s when reality hits Arthur.

He pushes Merlin away. “No. You know that this is a bad idea,” he says more firmly than before.

“But we both want it!” Merlin protests. “I know you do. I notice the way you look at me.”

“That’s irrelevant,” Arthur barks. He thought he had been subtle and careful, but Merlin is exceptionally observant for someone his age so it’s no wonder he noticed.

“I’m old enough to make this choice!” Merlin pleads again.

“Not when the other person is your teacher. I’m in a position of power over you. Every court in the country will label me a sex offender.” He heads back into the living room to prepare the couch so Merlin can sleep on it. Alone.

“But I initiated this,” Merlin tries to argue. “I’ll swear it in front of everyone. I’ll defend you. And that’s only if anyone finds out.”

“So you want to be a secret?” Arthur snaps viciously.

“No!” Merlin shouts. “But I want to be with you!”

Merlin pushes at his shoulder and Arthur is too surprised to resist and so he falls down onto the couch. In an instant, Merlin’s straddling him.

“Tell me you don’t want this. Tell me you don’t want me. Anything. I’ll stop and I’ll never speak of it again,” Merlin says. His eyes are bright, his lips are slightly parted and they look so, so kissable.

Arthur closes his eyes and sighs deeply, and then Merlin’s making to move off of him, and Arthur quickly sits up and holds him in place.

“I want this. And I want you. I do.” He pulls him back into his lap properly and kisses him again. He licks into his mouth, and pushes a hand beneath the jumper to splay against Merlin’s stomach. Arthur groans and uses his other hand to reach behind Merlin to grab his arse and squeeze it.

Merlin moans, and impatiently pulls off the jumper he’s wearing. Arthur immediately begins to kiss down his neck to his collar bone.

“Please,” Merlin pants. “You too, Arthur.”

Arthur nips his skin teasingly, but pulls back a moment later and quickly takes off his own jumper and shirt.

At the sight of him, Merlin bites his lip and makes a pleased noise,  then splays his hand on Arthur’s chest. “You’re so fit,” he says. “I mean, I knew you were but to actually see it.”

Arthur smiles. “Well, I do enjoy a healthy dose of workout. Anger management for dealing with you brats all day long.”

“Hey!” Merlin protests. “Not all of us are brats.”

Arthur laughs. “Fair point.” He pulls him back down into a kiss. After a few moments, Merlin becomes impatient though and begins to rock against Arthur again. Arthur can feel how hard Merlin is and he cups him gently through his trousers. Merlin moans and pulls away from the kiss. “Please, Arthur, touch me. Please.”

Arthur complies by pushing his hand beneath the waistband and wrapping it around Merlin’s prick. Merlin moans again, louder this time. “Oh, yes!”

Arthur begins to stroke him slowly, watching Merlin’s face all the while. “How’s that?”

Merlin nods. “Good. Really good. But, hm, can I see you?”

He nods. “Yes, of course. Fair’s fair, right?”

“Yes,” Merlin agrees, and scoots off Arthur’s lap after all to give him room. They both shed the rest of their clothes and Merlin takes a moment to simply stare at Arthur. Arthur can actually see him get more turned on, and it fuels his own desire in return.

When Merlin finally looks back up at his face, there’s a glint in his eyes.

“Fuck me,” Merlin says, and Arthur’s cock twitches.

“No,” he says.

“Why not? You clearly want to,” Merlin argues, reaching for Arthur’s cock.

Arthur takes his hand and redirects it up to his chest.

“I do, but no. I’m not going to fuck you. Not tonight,” he says as gently as he can.

Merlin pouts prettily but finally nods. “Fine. You want to wait until I’m done with my A Levels, that’s alright. I can wait. But I still get to touch you tonight, right?”

Arthur smiles indulgently but doesn’t say that he’d be surprised if Merlin still wanted him in a year or two. Arthur’s not so naïve as to believe that most people at Merlin’s age are capable of waiting so long to be allowed to be with someone. He’ll move on in a little while, and find someone else.

“Yes, you still get to touch me tonight,” he says after a moment. He gets up and turns around to head towards his bedroom, trusting that Merlin will follow. Merlin does, and once they’re there and on the bed, Arthur starts over.

He kisses Merlin deeply and for as long as he can manage. Only when Merlin begins to squirm uncomfortably does Arthur trail a hand down his chest and stomach to wrap around his prick again. He strokes him slowly, lazily, and Merlin’s breathing becomes heavier the longer it goes on.

When his thighs begin to twitch, Arthur doesn’t stop but increases the pace. He strokes him harder and faster, brushing his thumb over the tip with every stroke, and finally Merlin comes with a shout, spilling over Arthur’s hand and even splattering some on his abdomen and stomach. Arthur gently strokes him through it until Merlin’s whimpering as if in pain. He kisses him softly after that. “Feel better?” he asks, and Merlin attempts a smile. “Yeah, thanks.” He giggles lightly. “That was amazing, actually. It never feels like that when I do it myself.”

Arthur smiles. “That’s because when someone else does it, you don’t know what’s going to happen next. And you don’t have to concentrate on keeping your hand going and finding the right pressure and so on. You can just let go.”

“Makes sense,” Merlin says, and this time his smile is back to its usual force. Arthur can’t help but kiss it off.

Then, before he knows what’s happening, Merlin’s got a hand wrapped around him and stroking him just as slowly as Arthur did him before.

“Is that how you like it?” he asks curiously, and Arthur nods. “Yes, just like that.”

He lets himself enjoy the feeling of Merlin’s hand on him, his mouth on his chest, exploring him. Arthur gasps when Merlin mouths a nipple and Merlin seems delighted to have found out that Arthur’s sensitive there because he continues to stimulate them as much as he can.

With that it isn’t long before Arthur comes messily all over Merlin’s hand, biting his lip to stifle his moan because he knows the walls are thin and the neighbours nosy.

They lay there together, Merlin nuzzling Arthur’s shoulder and Arthur drawing invisible patterns into Merlin’s shoulder until they fall asleep. Neither of them sleeps on the couch that night, but both of them wake up much later to do it all over again – only this time Arthur does his best to show off his blowjob skills, and then of course Merlin has to demonstrate what he learned.

The next day, they go back to the coffee shop to get Arthur’s car, and then Arthur drives Merlin home.

He feels uncomfortable the whole time Merlin’s mother (“Please, call me Hunith.”) thanks him for looking out for her scatter-brain of a son. “Teenage boys,” she sighs. “I don’t know how you deal with all that testosterone in the classroom, Mr Pendragon.”

Arthur smiles tightly and shrugs. “You get used to it.”

She smiles at him. “I’m sure you do. Are you sure you don’t want to come in for some tea?”

Arthur shakes his head, feigning an appointment, and then leaves as quickly as he can without looking suspicious.

During the car ride, Arthur and Merlin had agreed that if they both still wanted this after Merlin graduates, they could give it a go.

Only, Arthur knows that Merlin’s too young to be shackled to a man more than a decade older than him. He needs to get out into the world, experiment, go to university, fall in love with all sorts of people, not stay here and try to have a relationship with his history teacher.

And if that hadn’t been enough, the confrontation with Merlin’s mother, and the painful reminder that Merlin is really still a teenager, albeit an unusually grown up one, certainly did the rest.

So, when Merlin shows up on his doorstep two days after the end of school ceremony, Arthur shuts him down. He says things he doesn’t mean, but manages to say so convincingly that Merlin looks like Arthur actually ripped his heart out of his chest by the end of it.

Arthur thinks it’s for the best. If Merlin hates him then it’ll be easier for him to move on, to forget Arthur, and to lead the life he should be having.

When Merlin turns his back to him and leaves, Arthur thinks that, unfortunately, while Merlin’s heart might be broken for now, Arthur’s has left him entirely.

~*~

It’s still snowing when it finally becomes dark outside. The lights turn on in the houses around him, and Arthur decides that if he doesn’t want to freeze to death he has to move.

He finds his courage and walks the few metres down the street. He rings the doorbell before he can change his mind, and half hopes that no one will answer the door.

But Merlin does, and if he’s surprised to see Arthur he doesn’t show it.

“Hello,” Arthur says. He’s got his hands buried deep inside his coat pockets to hide how badly they’re shaking.

“Hello,” Merlin says back. “I was wondering if you were going to come up to the door. Saw you loitering outside. I would’ve called an ambulance to take you away in the next half hour.”

Arthur has no idea how to respond to that. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“But you were worried I’d react badly to seeing you?”

Arthur shrugs, then nods.

Merlin smiles. Not the sunny, open smile he used to give him, but a slow, small smile that makes him look like he’s got a secret.

“I’ve been angry with you for a long time,” he says finally. “But that’s behind me now. I think I know why you did it.” It’s Merlin who shrugs this time. “I’ve forgiven you a while ago.”

“I’m sorry,” Arthur blurts out then. “For how I treated you. It was the only thing I could think of at that time.”

“I know,” Merlin says. “I mean, it was still awful. I cried for weeks, you know. But then I started college, and found new friends, boyfriends.” He smiles. “I got over it. Over you.”

Arthur nods along. “Good. That’s good. That was what I wanted for you.” He offers Merlin a smile. “I should go, then. I really only came to apologise, and you’ve probably got someone waiting for you right now. It was good to see you, Merlin.” He turns to leave.

“I don’t!” Merlin says quickly, and when Arthur turns back to look at him he catches Merlin rolling his eyes at himself. “I mean. There’s no one waiting for me right now. You could come in and we could … I don’t know. Have some tea, and leftover Chinese food, and talk?”

Merlin’s smiling that secret-keeping smile again and Arthur thinks he likes this one almost better than the bright, open one. This smile is more grown-up.

He smiles back and follows Merlin inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an epilogue of sorts. I couldn't make teenage Merlin as pushy as you might have wanted, or rather, Arthur wouldn't give in to pushy teenage Merlin, but I figured that it wouldn't hurt to add a scene a little while later when they (obviously) got back together!

**One year later**

“Arthur!” Merlin calls down the stairs. “I can’t find the baubles. They’re not where you said they are!”

He hears Arthur muttering something, then there are footsteps on the stairs and Merlin quickly rushes back into the bedroom.

He arranges himself on the bed – wearing nothing but a bright red bow around his neck – and waits for Arthur to enter.

“What do you mean they’re not there? I put them in the closet myself!” Arthur complains as he reaches the landing and heads towards their bedroom. As soon as he enters he stops dead in his tracks and inhales sharply.

Merlin grins. “Hm, I must’ve not been looking properly. I think I got a bit distracted halfway through.”

Arthur snorts. “I’d say.” He saunters closer to the bed. “What’s this then?” he asks, reaching out to finger the bow around Merlin’s neck.

“First taste of your Christmas present?” Merlin offers.

“It’s only the twentieth,” Arthur points out, and Merlin just shrugs. “I couldn’t wait.”

“That much is obvious.” Arthur moves away again, and Merlin pouts. “Where are you going? Aren’t you going to open your present?”

Arthur closes the bedroom door to make sure Merlin’s cat doesn’t walk in on them. The little bugger has a tendency to show up in the oddest moments, and it unnerves Arthur. “Just making sure Killy stays away from my present,” he says.

Merlin rolls his eyes. “He doesn’t do it on purpose, you know.”

Arthur doesn’t look convinced but he lets the subject drop, and instead returns to the bed.

“Now I’m ready to open my present. Although, if there’s one thing I’m relatively sure about it’s that my present opened itself already.” He raises a brow at Merlin in challenge, and Merlin, ever the grown-up, sticks out his tongue at him. “You’ll only take ages as you always do. It takes you hours to get to the point when all I want is for you to just fuck me already.”

Arthur chuckles. “That’s because you’re an impatient tart,” he says affectionately.

“Yes. And you should honour that by giving me exactly what I want.” Merlin grins triumphantly.

Arthur sighs long-sufferingly. “Very well. Since you’ve gone through all the trouble I suppose I had better fuck you and put you out of your misery. Besides, you’ve gone through all the trouble of dressing up for me.” He fingers the bow again, and then tugs on one end. It comes off easily.

“Yes, good. Now your turn,” Merlin says, already reaching for Arthur’s jumper and pushing it up his chest. Arthur laughs but helps Merlin get the jumper off. His trousers are next, and then his pants, and before he knows it, he’s naked too.

Merlin hasn’t been idle of course. Impatience won out again, and so, by the time Arthur lays down on his side, now completely naked, Merlin already found the lube and is warming it in his hand.

“Is there any reason why we can’t take our time?” Arthur asks. Merlin shakes his head, then nods. “I need you. I want you. Please don’t make me wait right now.” His voice is pleading and he watches as Arthur’s barely-there resistance melts away entirely. “Okay.”

Merlin takes it as his cue and wraps his hand around Arthur’s cock. From there it’s only a matter of seconds until Arthur’s flat on his back, and Merlin straddling him.

When Arthur’s cock finally pushes into him, Merlin sighs contentedly. He couldn’t stop thinking about this all day and it feels so good to finally have it.

Arthur’s stroking his thighs and hips, and Merlin feels entirely safe and happy like this.

As soon as he’s fully seated, he begins to rock back and forth. Now that he’s got Arthur inside him, he wants a moment to enjoy the feeling.

He looks down to find Arthur looking up at him, eyes shining with an emotion Merlin thinks he recognises. He smiles back and reaches out to touch Arthur’s face.

For several minutes they stay like this, rocking slowly together and just looking at each other. Then Merlin clenches around him, and Arthur gasps. This seems to spur both of them into motion. Merlin finally starts to move properly. He braces himself against Arthur’s chest and fucks himself on his cock hard. Arthur just holds onto Merlin’s thighs at first, but then, as Merlin knew he would, he trails his hand up to wrap around his cock and stroke him in time with Merlin’s movements.

From there it never takes either of them long before they come. Merlin’s first, and when he clenches down on Arthur again, Arthur follows almost right away, spilling deep inside him.

Now that he’s entirely boneless, Merlin slumps forward. Arthur wraps his arms around him and rocks him gently.

They stay like this until their sweat has cooled and Merlin’s come has dried between them. Arthur’s cock slipped out some time ago, but neither of them cares much.

Eventually Arthur nudges Merlin until he moves and they can both sit up. Arthur smiles at him fondly and leans in to kiss him softly.

“I love you,” he tells him for the first time, and Merlin can’t help the big, happy smile that breaks out on his face. “I love you too,” he says back. “So much.” He leans in to kiss him again. “Happy anniversary, Mr P.”

Arthur chuckles. “It’s really not as kinky as you think when you call me that.”

Merlin smirks. “You love it, and you know it.”

Arthur smiles and nips at Merlin’s bottom lip. “I love you,” he says again, and Merlin shuts up in favour of kissing him some more. After all, the baubles can wait a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to give it a cheesy title from one of my favourite Christmas songs ("Last Christmas" by Wham!), but then I wanted it to be less corny, so I went with a line from another Christmas favourite ("It feels like Christmas" from the Muppets Christmas Carol)
> 
> Also, if you're interested, Merlin became a professional documentarian. He's back in town to research and shoot a documentary about local history.


End file.
